In optical communication, a photoelectric conversion device of a transmitter converts electrical signals into optical signals, and the converted optical signals are transmitted to a receiver through an optical fiber or an optical waveguide. Then, the optical signals, which have been received, are converted into electrical signals in a photoelectric conversion device of the receiver.
In order to apply the photoelectric conversion device to a system for the purpose of commercialization, the photoelectric conversion device requires effective electrical connection and optical connection.
FIG. 1 is a sectional view showing the structure of a photoelectric conversion device according to the related art.
The photoelectric conversion device according to the related art includes a holder 10 to expose one end of an optical waveguide 1 while surrounding the optical waveguide 1, an optical device 20 to receive an optical signal output from the exposed end of the optical waveguide 1 or to output an optical signal to the exposed end of the optical waveguide 1, an interposer 30 having the optical device 20 mounted thereon and a terminal electrically connected to the optical device 20, and a gap maintaining part 50 fixed to the holder 10 and the interposer 30 while being interposed between the holder 10 and the interposer 30 and provided therein with a through hole in which the optical device 20 is placed.
The structure is mounted on a printed circuit board 60, and a driving circuit chip is mounted on the printed circuit board 60. The terminal of the interposer 30 is electrically connected to the driving circuit chip.
Electrical pads 41a, 41b, 43a, and 43b and terminals 51, 52, and 53 are used to connect components to each other.
However, according to a photoelectric conversion module of the related art, in addition to a process of installing the interposer 30 having the optical device 20 mounted thereon and a substrate having the driving circuit chip mounted thereon in the printed circuit board 60, a wire bonding process of electrically connecting the interposer 30 and the substrate is additionally required. Accordingly, light loss may be increased.